Jumanji (Luke Yannuzi Pet Style)
Luke Yannuzi Spoof of Jumanji (1995) Movie Casts and Trailer On Youtube Making By Faline Ohanna Cast *Alan Parrish - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *Sarah Whittle - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Carl Bentley - Bernard (The Rescuers) *Judy Shepherd - Young Faline (Bambi 1&2) *Peter Shepherd - Young Bambi (Bambi 1&2) *Van Pelt - Sonic (Sonic) *Young Alan Parrish - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Young Sarah Whittle - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) *Sam Parrish - Mickey Mouse (Disney) *Carol Parrish - Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Billy Jessup - T. R. Chula (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *The Bullies - Scat Cat's Band (The Aristocats) *Aunt Nora Shepherd - Mena (Bambi 2) *Exterminator - Slinky Dog (Toy Story) *Caleb - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Benjamin - Pudge (Cats Don't Dance) *Horses - Balto and his Sled Dog Team (Balto) *Lion - Rescoe and Desto (Oliver & Company) *Crocodiles - Scar (The Lion King) *Carl Bentley (1969) - Nibblies (Tom and Jerry) *Peter as a Monkey - Meeko (Pocahontas) *Rhinoceros on a loss - Wildebeast in Sleepwalking on a loose (The Lion King) *Miss Magruder - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *Frank - Kuzco The Llama (The Emperor's New Groove) *Bill - Snoopy (Peanuts) *Construction Worker - Jake (The Rescuers Down Under) *Paramedics - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Gun Salesman - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Louise - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) *Mrs. Thomas - Vixey (The Fox and the Hound) *Shoe Factory Bum - Baloo (The Jungle Book/Talespin) *Bum's Dog - Percy (Pocahontas) *The Stampede - Circle of Wild-Life Animals (The Lion King) *Bats - Cy-Bugs (Wreck-It Ralph) *Mosquitos - Bunny Rabbits (Teletubbies) *Monkeys - Various Raccoons *Pelican - Princess Odette as an Swan (The Swan Princess) *Spiders - Jaguars (The Emperor's New Groove) *Judy & Peter's Parents - The Great Prince of The Forest and Bambi's Mother (Bambi) *Two French Girls - Tanya and Yasha Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Humans - Various Pets and Animals *Scenes: *Jumanji (Pet/Faline Ohanna Style) part 1 - Prologure/1869 *Jumanji (Pet/Faline Ohanna Style) part 2 - 1969/Mickey Mouse's Shoe Factory *Jumanji (Pet/Faline Ohanna Style) part 3 - Fievel Mousekewitz Discovers Jumanji *Jumanji (Pet/Faline Ohanna Style) part 4 - Fievel and Mickey Mouse's Argument *Jumanji (Pet/Faline Ohanna Style) part 5 - The Game Begins/Fievel Gets Trapped In Jumanji *Jumanji (Pet/Faline Ohanna Style) part 6 - 26 Years Later/The Deer Shepherds Moves In *Jumanji (Pet/Faline Ohanna Style) part 7 - A Haunted Rumor *Jumanji (Pet/Faline Ohanna Style) part 8 - Back in the Game/Bunny Rabbits and Raccoons *Jumanji (Pet/Faline Ohanna Style) part 9 - Rescoe and Desto Attacks!/Basil Returns *Jumanji (Pet/Faline Ohanna Style) part 10 - Searching for Basil's Parents *Jumanji (Pet/Faline Ohanna Style) part 11 - Bunny Rabbits Again!/Psychology Reserve *Jumanji (Pet/Faline Ohanna Style) part 12 - 'It's Not Your Turn'/Madam Serena is Mrs. Brisby *Jumanji (Pet/Faline Ohanna Style) part 13 - Crawing Vines/Deadly Plants *Jumanji (Pet/Faline Ohanna Style) part 14 - 'I Won't Stop Playing'/Sonic Appears *Jumanji (Pet/Faline Ohanna Style) part 15 - It Isn't Thunder/Stampede!/Swan Odette Steals the Game *Jumanji (Pet/Faline Ohanna Style) part 16 - Bambi Saves the Game/Bernard Arrests Basil/Bambi Cheats *Jumanji (Pet/Faline Ohanna Style) part 17 - Panic in Town/Pursuit in Sir Sav-A-Lot *Jumanji (Pet/Faline Ohanna Style) part 18 - To the Rescue/Meeko (a.k.a Young Bambi) Grows a Tail *Jumanji (Pet/Faline Ohanna Style) part 19 - Indoor Mosoon/Scar Attack *Jumanji (Pet/Faline Ohanna Style) part 20 - Quicksand/Jaguars *Jumanji (Pet/Faline Ohanna Style) part 21 - 'Almost There with Much at Stake'/Earthquake *Jumanji (Pet/Faline Ohanna Style) part 22 - Basil Wins/Back in 1969/Fievel Makes Up with Mickey Mouse *Jumanji (Pet/Faline Ohanna Style) part 23 - Burial at Sea/Reunion in 1995 *Jumanji (Pet/Faline Ohanna Style) part 24 - End Credits *Movie Used: *Jumanji (1995) *Clips From Movies/TV Shows & Series/Video Games Used: *An American Tail (1986) *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) *An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) *An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster (2000) *The Great Mouse Detetcive (1986) *The Secret of NIHM (1982) *The Rescuers (1977) *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) *Bambi (1942) *Bambi 2 (2006) *Pocahontas (1995) *Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World (1998) Category:Jumanji movie-spoofs